Bowl shaped metal nanostructure array is a specific morphology of metal grating and has potential applications in fields such as: nano-optics, biochemical sensors, or surface plasma science. The metal grating can be made by Lift-off arts, electrochemistry processes, or dry etching techniques.
However, property and structure of the bowl shaped metal nanostructure array made by electrochemistry processes are unstable. It is attributed to intrusion of chemistry reagent. It is difficult to make specific morphologies and small nanostructure by Lift-off arts or dry etching techniques.